


Cosplaying

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée), Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: F/F, Fluff, cosplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash February for 'cosplay'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosplaying

Seccotine lifted an eyebrow. "You want me to wear this?"

 

Her girlfriend blushed. "I-it's not too revealing? Is it?"

 

Seccotine shook her head at the image of a leather skirt and what seemed like a metal top. "No. It's just, it feels like for Xena, who is a warrior princess, you should have more muscle..."

 

"Oh, you're perfect!" Jeanne hurried to assure her.

 

"And your outfit?"

 

Jeanne has talked something about couples cosplay for the party Gaston was throwing but the picture she showed Seccotine looked a lot like a normal dress.

 

"That's it?"

 

"Yes, it's what Gabrielle wears at the beginning of the series," Jeanne explained.

 

Seccotine tried to think back to the few episodes of 'Xena warrior princess' she had seen. "They were friends? Gabrielle was her sidekick?"

 

"Oh yes, they were friends, and definitely a couple, I ,uh shipped them before I even knew what shipping was, and..." she trailed off.

 

"I recall her wearing something more, you know, warrior-like," Seccotine said.

 

"Oh she does in the later episodes. Actually her clothes get a more revealing every season, She starts out as a farm girl, and she is also a bard. She writes down things, she records Xena's adventures."

 

"So, she is like a reporter?" Seccotine asked.

 

"Hmm, I guess so?"

 

An idea hit Seccotine. "How about I cosplay her?"

 

Jeanne's eyes widened in surprise. "What!?"

 

"Well, since she is a writer, would fit. And I got the hair for it."

 

"You could wear a wig," Jeanne protested. "You often do, on your adventures and... stuff."

 

"You would make an adorable Xena, though," Seccotine slipped an arm around the smaller woman to pull her closer. "You'd look cute."

 

"I'd look ridiculous," Jeanne said, but didn't protest the hug.

 

She avoided the reporter's eyes, though. "I just kinda thought... That it'd be nice, having the hero warrior princess and her sidekick... We'd fit."

 

"Hmm, I' might have been wrong," Seccotine said.

 

"Hmmh."

 

"You wouldn't look adorable as Xena, you'd look like a fierce warrior princess."

 

Jeanne giggled. "No, I wouldn't! I'd look ridiculous!"

 

"I have seen you, when you're determined,when you're angry at the injustices of the world, when you're angry at _me_."

 

"I thought you had died."

 

"You had reason to be mad with me."

 

"I just thought that it'd be nice, to pretend we could go on adventures together, and I don't really have what it takes to be a warrior princess. Not even to play one."

 

"I disagree."

 

"You really do?" Jeanne looked back to the images of outfits on the computer screen. "I mean, it's a party..."

 

"You would make a wonderful Xena."

 

Jeanne nodded, blushing a bit. "I think... it would be fun."

 

She shrugged. "Besides, Gaston will be there, so I'll hardly be the most ridiculous looking one."

 


End file.
